I'll Be There For You
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: A typical Friday night double dinner date with Amy, Scourge; Sonic and Litsa goes wrong, causing everyone's lives to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**- - - O N E - - **__**-**_

"Are you ready?" Scourge asked me, taking his hand out of his pocket so I could hold it.

"Yes," I smiled, taking his hand.

He opened the door for me, allowing me to go out first while he closed the door behind him.

As we do every Friday night, we were on our way to go out to dinner with Sonic and Litsa. I don't think Scourge and Litsa like it very much, Sonic and I always end up talking to each other, forgetting they're there, and they never talk to each other, so they sort of just sit there awkwardly. I don't mean to exclude them, it's just so easy to get so lost in a conversation with Sonic. We could talk about anything for hours, and wouldn't even realize it.

Scourge opened the car door for me, I smiled, thanking him. I jumped into his huge black truck, and he closed my door. He quickly zipped over to the driver's side, and climbed in, as well. He started the truck, and began driving to our usual restaurant.

"So," Scourge looked at me for a second, trying to start up a conversation.

"So?" I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I almost never did. Neither did he. Things were usually pretty quiet between the two of us.

I heard him sigh. We were pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. Sonic and Litsa were waiting for us outside. I guess Scourge knew what to expect of tonight. Sonic and I talking, while him and Litsa are left out of the entire conversation, awkwardly. I'd have to try to include them somehow.

Before I could reach the handle of the truck to open the door, it was already open, thanks to Sonic, who was standing on the ground, smiling. "Hey Amy," he greeted.

"Hi Sonic!" I jumped out of the truck and gave him a big hug. Even though I saw him just a few hours ago at school, it felt like I hadn't seen him in days.

"Missed me, huh?"

I laughed, winking, "yes, I thought I was going to die!"

I heard Scourge clear his throat. I let go of Sonic, and turned to face him. He was standing beside his truck, with Litsa.

"Sorry," I let out a small, awkward laugh.

Sonic chuckled along with me, taking Litsa's hand. "Let's eat!" he said, opening the restaurant doors for Litsa.

She quietly thanked him before walking through the doors.

Scourge took the door from Sonic, holding it open for me.

Woah. Scourge rarely opens doors for me. He must feel threatened by Sonic. I thanked him, walking in behind Sonic.

"Table for four?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. I looked in front of Sonic and Litsa to see a yellow mongoose with purple hair. She was wearing her black pants with a little waitress apron and a white shirt.

"Yes," Sonic replied.

The purple-haired mongoose led Litsa, Sonic, Scourge and I to a booth at the back of the restaurant. I slid in the booth closest to he back wall. Scourge sat beside me, Sonic across from me, and Litsa diagonal, beside Sonic.

"I'm Mina and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?"

"I'll have the usual," Sonic said.

"I'm sorry... what's your usual?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew Mina was new from the second I heard her voice. Clearly Sonic is a little blind and deaf, or just plain stupid.

He shot me a look that said "shut up."

I heard Litsa silently giggle along with me.

Of course, Sonic smiled at her and whispered something which sounded like "you are so cute."

Mina cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Sorry," Sonic mumbled. "I'll just have water."

"I'll have what you have," Scourge said.

"I ditto him," I looked at Sonic.

"Me too," Litsa agreed.

"Four waters... Coming up!" Mina set her little notepad in her waitress apron, and walked away.

"I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air for a minute. I'll be back," Litsa gave Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked outside.

"I think I'll join her," Scourge said, standing up, "I could really go for a cigarette."

"Alright," I said as he walked off.

"So, when did Scourge start smoking?" Sonic said, setting his arms on the table.

"He... doesn't?" I scrambled to get out of the booth. "Why," I whispered.

Sonic, being Sonic, got out of his booth in a flash, and ran towards the doors to go outside. I heard his voice yell "Get off of her!"

I got outside a second later, watching as Sonic stood defensively in front of Litsa. Scourge was in Sonic's face, growling.

"Wh-what's going on?" I stuttered. What did Scourge do?

Sonic looked at me, his facial expression made me quite afraid. He looked worried. Sad. Angry. Confused. It was too much.

I looked over at Scourge who looked like he as about to burst into flames. He didn't break his stare on Sonic.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get outta here," Sonic said, carefully walking over to me, keeping Litsa behind him protectively. He put his arm around me, and led Litsa and I to his car.

"You keep your hands off _her_," Scourge said, suddenly in front of us.

With a swift movement, Sonic pushed me behind him. "You're not getting anywhere near her."

"She's _mine_," Scourge growled again.

"Not after what you just did!"

The secrecy was driving me insane. "What happened?" I whispered to Litsa.

She shook her head, too interested in Scourge and Sonic to answer me.

I sighed. Was I ever going to get an answer?

"Give her to me!" Scourge shouted, trying to get by Sonic to get to me.

Before Scourge could get close to me, Sonic had shoved him down onto the ground. "Here," he threw me his car keys, "get in the car. Now. Lock the doors and wait for me."

As confused as I was, I didn't want anything to happen, so I ran with Litsa to Sonic's car. I pressed the automatic unlock button that was on a black device, hanging on his ring of keys. I jumped in the back seat while Litsa sat in the front.

As soon as the doors were shut, I locked the car. I couldn't help but feel scared. I wasn't getting answers, and Scourge was acting crazy, it was scary. It felt like I was in some sort of horror movie and Scourge was the killer.

Suddenly Sonic knocked on the window.

I unlocked the car for him. He climbed in and put his hand out, "keys." I set the keys in his hand and he started the car.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sonic pulled into Litsa's driveway.

"Litsa, I have to stay with Amy tonight. I'm -"

"It's fine. She'll need you," Litsa gave him a quick peck on the lips before opening the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he shouted after her, before she closed the door. She nodded, heading into the house.

I awkwardly climbed up to the seat which was not empty. "What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get to your place. Be patient."

I sighed, giving up. He clearly wasn't going to tell me.

After a few more minutes of silence, he finally pulled into my driveway, cutting off the engine. We opened our doors, got out, and closed our doors at the same time. He followed me as I walked up to the door, and unlocked it. I ran up the stairs, into my room and sat down on my bed, not wanting to wait any longer to hear what had happened.

"Start talking," I said as Sonic walked in the door.

He sighed as he sat down beside me. "You're not going to like this."

"I still want to know."

"Alright," he took in a deep breath. "Well..."

**A/N: hehehe. Aren't I mean, ending it there... :p**

**Well, anyways. **

**This story is full out dedicated to my amazing friend! If you haven't already guessed, it's Litsa[; Read her stories. You'll LOVE them. & Review them, too. [: She's - IOwnSonicX - You will not regret it [;**

**hehe. Anyways. This will be a SonAmy story. And a Scourge/Litsa one. d:**

**So...Review?[;**


	2. Chapter 2

_**- - - T W O - - -**_

"Scourge.. Well, he tried to. Uh... he was..." Sonic began, not getting any closer to telling me what happened earlier.

"Spit it out, Sonic," I sighed.

"He almost kissed.." was all he said, knowing I could put the rest of the puzzle together myself.

I did. Scourge almost kissed Litsa. That explains a lot. The stupid lie of an excuse to go outside with Litsa... the fight between Sonic and him. Everything. Scourge wouldn't really do that to me, though, would he?

"I'm sorry," Sonic whispered. "I'll stay here as long as you need me."

Barely paying attention to what he had said, a small smile formed on my face, only to be vanished just as fast as Scourge took over my thoughts.

He really did do it. He tried kissing Litsa. I can't really blame him, she is pretty gorgeous. She has the most beautiful light blue fur I've ever seen. Her eyes sparkled a gorgeous emerald green colour and her hair flowed perfectly down to her waist. She wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt.

I couldn't look as good as her in a million years, no matter how hard I were to try. She was even the sweetest girl I knew. There wasn't a thing wrong with her. She was perfect. Why wouldn't Scourge go after her?

I sighed. She had Sonic _and_ Scourge. She had everything. I couldn't even pretend that I wasn't jealous the slightest bit. I envied her. She was everything every guy wanted in a girl, and more.

Who would ever settle for me when there's someone as perfect as Litsa around? I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"What can I do to make it better?"

I looked over at Sonic who had teary eyes, for some reason. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I hate seeing you like this," he whispered back.

I smiled. Could he be any sweeter? I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling into his chest. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"Don't be."

"I can't believe him," I felt Sonic shake his head which caused me to smile again.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to be with him, and believe everything he told me."

"Amy," Sonic looked at me, "you're not stupid."

"I was stupid enough to be with him. I didn't think he was that kind of guy.."

"None of us did, Amy."

"That's not the point," I sat up, getting off of Sonic, "_I _was dating him, I should have known what he was like."

I didn't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to cry. I should be crying. My boyfriend tried to kiss my best friend's girlfriend. _On our date_. He could have been picking up girls everyday while we dated for all I knew. I couldn't even shed a tear. Sure, I was sad, but I guess I wasn't sad enough.

I felt like punching a wall. Why couldn't I cry? Why wasn't I sad enough?

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Sonic whispered, interrupting my thoughts. "You'll find someone better. I promise."

"I sure hope so," I hugged him again. "You can leave if you want, you'll probably die of boredom if you stay here."

"No, I'm not gonna leave you alone. I'm here for you for as long as you need me."

I smiled, closing my eyes, slowing drifting into dream world.

- - _**Litsa's POV**_ - -

I turned off my light and climbed into bed.

I couldn't help but think about Scourge, and would have happened if Sonic hadn't come when he did. Scourge would have kissed me. That would be so horrible for Sonic, and I as well as Amy.

Amy, poor Amy. I wonder how she's holding up. I hope she doesn't take it too hard. Although she has every right to, I know she's a strong girl, plus she has Sonic.

_She has Sonic._

I sighed. They were always together. They acted more like a couple than Sonic and I did. I had never seen any two people care for each other like they did. I know they're in love, anyone can see it, but they're so oblivious.

I wonder what will happen with Scourge if Amy leaves him. Will he continue to try to kiss me, and be around me?

I smiled at the thought, but quickly wiped it off, mentally slapping myself.

_What are you thinking? You have Sonic, you don't need Scourge!_

I shook my head, rather ashamed I would even think to smile at the thought. I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

**- x - x - x -**

I awoke to the bright, warm sun shining through my window, onto my face. I sat up and stretched. Seconds later, I heard knocking at the front door.

"Who could that be? Sonic should still be with Amy," I said to myself, walking down the stairs. I opened the door, revealing a green hedgehog. "Scourge?"

"I'm sorry about last night," he said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, it's um, it's alright."

He looked up at me. "I didn't mean for us to get interrupted," he walked into the house, forcing his lips on mine, kicking the door closed behind him.

Unthinkingly, I didn't push him off. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

**A/N: *Janice Voice:* OH. MY. GOD. (Anyone here watch Friends? LOL)**

**Anyways. I hope y'all enjoyed this [x**

**Sonic's being so sweet, not leaving Amy...**

**& Scourge! Omg o:**

**Poor Sonic, he just got cheated on :$ teehee.**

**Oh look at me, pointing out the obvious. Hahaha! Review?[;**


	3. Chapter 3

_**- - - T H R E E - - -**_

Sonic and I were slowly leaning in towards each other. Somehow, we were about to kiss. I didn't know why or how we ended up in the situation, but neither of us were stopping.

Just as our lips were about to meet, he finally leaned away. "I can't," he whispered, closing his

eyes. I swore I heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know," I whispered back, feeling rather embarrassed and stupid, "I'm sorry."

Help looked up at me, a small smile creeping on his lips. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing. It's

my fault."

"I was -"

"Ames, don't blame yourself. It's fine, _nothing _happened."

"Well..." I pursed my lips. "I suppose you're right."

"When aren't I?" he smiled cockily.

I smiled back at him, hitting his shoulder lightly. "I do believe that's a first, Mister Not-So-Smartass."

"Oh, that hurt!"

I laughed, "maybe you shouldn't be so conceited all the time."

"Conceited? You think I am conceited?" his smile got bigger, causing him to flash his perfectly

white teeth.

"No! I know you are," I returned the huge smile, probably looking like a moron.

"Oh, Amy. I feel like we've drifted apart. You clearly don't know anything about me!" he said over

dramatically. "I'm Sonic the not conceited hedgehog," his smile returned, wider than ever.

I started laughing, causing him to chuckle along with me. His joining in cause me to go into a

sudden attack of uncontrollable laughter.

Soon Sonic and I were on the floor, crying and laughing, being our usual silly selves.

No matter what awkward and uncomfortable thing that happened between us, it never had any effect for long. Sonic and I would always find a way to get things back to normal. That's something I had

always loved about Sonic, and our friendship.

Nothing and nobody ever came between us. We were inseparable, even though we were _just friends_. We rarely had any problems, when we did, we calmly talked it out.

Sonic wasn't like any other guy I had ever known. He was okay with talking things out, and expressing his feelings. He actually preferred it. To him, no friendship was a real friendship if you couldn't trust the other person with anything and everything. Normally, it should be no relationship was a real relationship without trust, but sometimes you need a best friend more than you need a lover. Besides, friendships tend to last longer than most relationships.

I hated the idea, now more than ever, of telling everything to someone whom you were dating, then

you break up and never talk again. You never know what they might spread around. People were stuck up bitches and ass holes, such things were always expected from ex's.

Friends were different, though. No matter what were to happen, you know they'll never tell anything you ever said.

The only people you could ever trust were friends. Best friends. A best friend like Sonic.

Sonic took in a deep breath, finally able to stop laughing. "Well, that was funny," he chuckled.

"Really? I thought it was completely lame," I smiled.

"Not again!" he lightly laughed, sitting up, knowing we would soon end up laughing again. "Are you as hungry as I am?"

"That depends," I sat up with him, "how hungry are you?"

Sonic opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach answered for him, growling.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I guess I am. Let's order a pizza!"

"And a scary movie?" he asked, smiling hopeful.

"Do you honestly think I would order a pizza on a Friday night without watching a scary movie? I'm

not stupid you know," I punched his arm lightly.

"You're not? I thought you were, considering you always copy me on every test we take!"

My eyes widened and my mouth opened into an 'o' shape. "Oh, you better run. Run, hedgehog, run while you can!"

Chuckling, he started to run, slow enough that I could keep him in sight, but fast enough that I couldn't catch him.

As he headed down the stairs, I had a sudden idea that was so mad, it might be stupid enough to

work. I jumped over the railing, falling down the main floor of the house. I landed smoothly in Sonic's arms, as planned, but we fell to the ground. Thankfully he was able to catch me, giving me a much softer landing than I would have gotten otherwise, not that Sonic wouldn't catch me. I always had him there to catch me when I needed him.

"Gotcha," I winked, getting off him. I extended my hand, offering to help him up.

Smiling a rather evil smile, he took my hand, doing nothing more, giving me a second to realize what he was doing.

"No," I began to argue, and take my hand away from his grip, but it was too late. He had already

pulled me back down to the ground, and he was suddenly standing before me.

"Amy, how did you get on the floor? You're so clumsy sometimes," he laughed before extending his hand out, now offering to help me off the floor.

I sighed, taking his hand. I sat there for a moment, trying to pull him down, but failed. Miserably.

Ignoring my weak attempt to get him down, Sonic swiftly moved his arm upward, getting me up off the floor as if I were a feather.

"Just for that, I'm not getting you any chili dogs," I smiled. I may not have the physical strength to beat Sonic, but I knew all his other weak points.

"Oh, Ames you wouldn't really do th-"

Sonic suddenly got interrupted by his phone yelling that someone was calling him. He had the most

annoying ring tone I had ever heard. I really couldn't imagine why someone would want to call the artist of the song. His voice was horrid.

A very high pitched male voice was singing "I've got a friend, my friend's calling me, yeah, you haven't got one, no wee hey. My friend likes me, yeah, calling me on my phone. Ha-ha, I got a frie"

Sonic answered his phone, ending the annoying song. "Hey Litsa, what's up?" he smiled.

I felt my mood slightly drop hearing her name. Perfect little Litsa. She had no idea how lucky she

was. She had Sonic and Scourge wanted her. Those are two pretty damn amazing guys.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sonic's voice suddenly turned worried.

"Uhh..." he looked over at me, as if she had mentioned me. "How 'bout you come down here? I still

don't think I should leave Amy."

I smiled. He really wasn't going to leave, even though I had probably seemed perfectly fine by now.

Either that or he couldn't go until he ate all the pizza and our movie ended.

"Okay, see you soon. I love you," he smiled at his phone before shutting it.

"What's up?" I asked, as he slid his phone back in his pocket.

"Litsa wanted to talk to me about something. She sounded sort of upset. It'll only take a minute so

I told her to come here. I ain't gonna leave you," he smiled.

_**- - **__**Litsa's POV**__** - -**_

I took in a deep breath. This was it. I had to tell Sonic. I had to tell him about Scourge, and everything that had just happened. He needed to know that I kissed and fell in love with Scourge.

I knocked three times on Amy's front door.

Moments later, the pink hedgehog opened the door, smiling warmly. "Litsa, hey," she stepped aside,

gesturing for me to come in.

"Hey, Amy," I returned the smile. "How've you been?"

"Better thanks to Sonic," she replied, her smile got noticeably bigger when she spoke his name.

"That's good to hear. Where is he, anyways?" I quickly scanned the areas of Amy's house that I could see, not seeing him.

"Lookin' for me?" the blue hedgehog suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grinning.

"Yes, we need to talk."

"I almost kissed Amy," he suddenly blurted out, his smiling vanishing, being replaced with a serious look.

In the corner of my eye I saw Amy slowly retreating into another room. I quickly caught eye contact

with her and have her a thanking smile.

I turned my attention back to Sonic, trying not to get mad. He _almost _kissed her. He _almost _cheated,

but didn't. As for me, I _did_.

Before I could respond, Sonic continued talking, "we got caught up in the moment, but nothing

happened. I ended it. I couldn't do that to you," the corner of his lips pulled up slightly, into a

small, honest smile.

Telling Sonic suddenly got one hundred times harder.

How was I supposed to tell him about Scourge, if he cared so much about me? He couldn't even kiss Amy. That was bad. He was truly in love with her, wether he knew it or not, and he couldn't kiss her. Maybe if I was out of the picture, Sonic could realize it, and they could get together and be happy. Maybe we could still go out together as a group, but a little mixed up.

Who am I kidding? There is no way Sonic and Amy would want to go out with their ex's who cheated on them.

"I'm sorry. That kind of just came out on it's own," Sonic said.

I looked up at him to see he looked worried. I sighed. "Sonic, it's fine. Don't worry about it, you didn't kiss her, that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah," he whispered, lowering his head. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?"

I froze. I couldn't tell him. Not now. Not after what he just told me. "I, uh. I forget," I lied, slowly taking steps backwards, towards the door. "If I remember, I'll call!" I opened the door, and quickly ran out.

I opened the door to the awaiting car, and got in.

"Did you tell him?" Scourge asked.

"No, not yet. I need a little more time."

He sighed, "why? What's so hard?"

"He almost kissed Amy," I explained, "but he didn't because he couldn't do that to me. How can you expect to tell him after that?"

"You have to tell him before next Friday," he growled, and sped off back to my place.

**A/N: drama, drama, drama... hehe :]**

**- - Because I'm writing quite a few stories, I've decided whichever story gets the most reviews, is the story I'll update first. The more reviews, the sooner I update. **

**So, review? [x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**- - - F O U R - - -**_

Sonic walked in the school side by side, laughing and being our usual silly selves.

It was Monday. I didn't mind Mondays, it was just another day of the week. Sonic, on the other hand, hated them. Monday's put an end to his fun, and started another week of unwanted work. Sure, that was true, but it was possible to make school fun, too.

He was laughing along with me just like any other day, proving my point. He was having fun, and he was at school.

"What are we laughing at?" Sonic managed to say in between breaths of laughter.

"I have no idea," I replied, laughing harder. How could we always laugh so much, and have no idea why?

Sonic suddenly stopped walking, leaning against the closest wall to catch his breath.

I stood in the hallway, watching him as he slowly managed to stop laughing through closed eyes. He was so beautiful.

As if reading my thoughts, he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

I smiled back, before continuing to walk to my locker. I was about to open my mouth to tell a joke, when I noticed Sonic was frowning at something. I followed his gaze to see Litsa standing at her locked, getting her books with Scourge leaning against the locker next to hers. They were talking. Laughing.

Suddenly Sonic had disappeared from my side, and he was standing in between Litsa and Scourge.

I quickly ran over to the three hedgehogs. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"I said leave," Sonic spat at Scourge.

"Maybe Litsa doesn't want me to," Scourge replied with a smug smile on his face.

"Don't get her involved like that," I stupidly butted in. I had always wished someone stuck up for me in one of these fights. I hated choosing in these kinds of situation. No matter what, you can't win.

Wether Litsa wanted Scourge around or not, she couldn't admit it. Either Sonic or Scourge would get hurt. I didn't want to see my best friend get hurt, and Scourge got pretty pissed when he was hurt, which wasn't pretty.

Interrupting the two angry hedgehogs' fight about the very gorgeous hedgehog wasn't exactly the

smartest time to try to make a difference, though. "I, uh," I tried to think of something intelligent to say tabular six awaiting eyes, but nothing came to mind. "This is between the two of you," I finally said. I grabbed Litsa's hand and dragged her into the girl's bathroom.

I would be hearing about this later, from Sonic. He probably wanted to hear his girl tell Scourge

she didn't want him there.

"I'm sorry," I began apologizing to Litsa. "I know what I d-"

"Thank you," she interrupted, smiling. "If you hadn't stepped in, I would have for sure lost one of

them."

"What do you mean? You don't want to loose Scourge?"

Litsa's eyes slightly widened, "I didn't mean that. I meant I'd hurt one. I hate hurting -"

"You can trust me," I interrupted her excuse, smiling a friendly smile. "Girl to girl. It's just us here.

"Scourge and I are... Well, we're," she sighed. "Look, I gotta go. Thanks, again," she quickly ran

out of the bathroom, leaving me with my unanswered questions. Her and Scourge were what?

Shaking my head, I headed out to find Sonic, who was casually leaning against the wall, just outside the bathroom. "Where is she?"

"She walked out just a few seconds ago."

Sonic got up off the wall and sped around looking for her.

I sighed knowing where she probably was: with Scourge.

**-x-x-**

"Why did you intervene?" Sonic's angry voice came from behind me.

I kept walking until I reached my locker before replying. "It's a girl thing," I shrugged. "She needed me to."

"Why?"

"If she had have said she wanted him to stay, you'd get hurt. If she said she wanted him to go, he'd get hurt. I've been in that situation before. You just can't win, no matter what."

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly interrupted him, "Regardless of Scourge being a fucked up asshole, she'd hate to see him hurt just as much as anyone else. Litsa doesn't like people getting hurt."

Sonic sighed, "I guess. Thanks then."

"Anything for you Mr. Know-It-All."

He smiled lightly, "what would I do without you?"

"That's easy. You'd shrivel up and die!"

A small chuckle escaped Sonic's lips. I felt proud that I could accomplish such a thing. "I probably would, Amy, I probably would."

I closed my locker and the two of us began walking to the oversized cafeteria.

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks just an inch from entering the cafeteria.

I looked up at him with worry. He looked torn. I followed his gaze to see Scourge leaning against

the wall on one foot, with Litsa leaning on him, on the opposite side of the room. He had an arm

wrapped around her, keeping her close. I couldn't tell what they were doing, but they sure as hell

looked happy.

Litsa's words from earlier rang through my mind: _If you hadn't stepped in, I would have for sure_

_lost one of them._

_Scourge and I are... Well, we're... Look, I gotta go. Thanks, again._

She and him were... together?

Sonic's lips were suddenly crashed against mine. I had no idea why he was kissing me, but I kissed back. He would owe me one damn good reason for this, later.

I didn't feel anything. No sparks, nothing. Nothing but Sonic's anger, which was to be excepted. He was kissing me out of nothing more than pure anger. I could tell he knew Litsa was watching.

Feeling bad for Litsa, I pulled away. "That's not the right thing to do," I whispered to Sonic. I scanned the area, unable to find the light blue hedgehog. I sighed. Poor girl.

**- - Litsa's POV - -**

I walked in the cafeteria, looking for Sonic. He had to be here somewhere. I needed to apologize,

and explain everything. He deserved that.

I walked through the cafeteria with hopes that I'd see him.

"Looking for me?"

I jumped and quickly turned around to see a hedgehog. Not the one I was looking for though. "I was actually looking for Sonic."

Scourge raised an eyebrow, "ready to tell him?"

I nodded slowly. "I can't lie to him any longer."

"That's my girl, always being so sweet," he leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head last second causing him to kiss my cheek. I wouldn't cheat on Sonic any longer. He didn't deserve that.

Scourge took my hand and led me to the closest wall. He leaned back on it, an pulled me into his

arms. "What's bothering you so much?"

"Sonic almost kissed Amy last night," I began. "He said he couldn't do that to me, though. Look at me, and what I'm doing to him. I kissed you! I'm a horrible person." I bowed my head in shame.

Scourge's fingers lifted my chin up so I look at him. "You're an amazing person," he whispered. His eyes suddenly focused on something behind me. "Looks like he can do it after all."

I turned around to see what he was talking about. I hadn't even finished turning around before I saw it. Him. Sonic. He was kissing Amy. Right here.

Half my hart shattered into a million pieces. Part of me was broken. I couldn't believe he would do that. Here, at school? Why? Was he really that upset he had to go and rare me apart? As much as I knew I deserved it, I thought he couldn't, he wouldn't.

The other part of me was happy for him. He had finally kissed her, maybe they'd be together now. He could have a girl that wouldn't cheat and lie to him. He'd have what he deserved.

The broken part of me was beginning to get the best of me. I ran out the back doors, and sat on the ground outside. I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly, letting a few tears fall.

If this is what being cheated on felt like, Sonic needed to know that much more. He needed the truth.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was.

Amy. She was sitting beside me, her face showed sadness.

"Amy, I -"

"I know," she whispered, cutting me off. "It's okay. I'm sorry."

"But Amy, Scou-"

"I know. I put it all together," she put her arm around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're going to have to let one go."

"I know," I whispered, hanging my head.

"Who's it gonna be?"

"I have to let Sonic go," I looked up at her. "I love him, but I love Scourge, too. I can't love Sonic as much I thought if I love someone else, right?"

Amy nodded, completely understanding. "That's right. Come on, let's go find Sonic," she stood up and extended her hand out to help me up.

"I'll catch up in a minute."

"Alright," she smiled before walking back inside.

**- - Amy - -**

I walked back in the cafeteria to find Sonic, which didn't take long at all. Every pair of eyes in

the room were on the green and blue hedgehogs, fighting.

"She's mine," Sonic growled, giving Scourge another punch.

"She belongs to me now. You had your chance, you blew it! Way to tear her apart!" Just as Scourge was about to hit Sonic, I stepped in between them, and slapped them both.

"What is wrong with you two? You're acting as though she's a prize to be won. She doesn't belong to either of you. She's her own person who is fully capable of making her own choices. Which, by the way, does not mean she wants to be pressured into choosing something. Could you guys know any less about women?"

I took Sonic's hand and dragged him to the other side of the room, and out to the hallway. "What the hell is wrong with you? I leave you alone for five minutes and you start a fight."

Sonic chuckled, "what's it matter? It's just a little fight!"

A light blue figure headed towards Sonic and I caught my eye. I turned my head to see Litsa.

"Stay," I told Sonic before running over to Litsa. "Hey," I whispered low enough that Sonic couldn't hear. "He's all yours."

"Could you stay? In hearing range, in case things don't go over so well.."

"Sure," I smiled, and stood on the other side of the hallway.

**- - Litsa - -**

I took in a deep breath and walked over to Sonic.

"Hey!" he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi," I replied, stepping out of the hug. "We need to talk."

"I know," his face fell. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I was angry, seeing you -"

"Not about that," I interrupted. Hearing his apology would not make this any easier, on either of

us. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. When I called you the other day, I was going to tell you

something. Hearing what you said.. Well, I couldn't do it."

"What? What happened?"

"I... I kissed him," I whispered.

The bell suddenly rang, and Sonic was gone. I sighed. Poor Sonic. I turned around to Amy, "tell him I'm sorry," I whispered, and headed back into the cafeteria to find Scourge.

"I did it," I announced as I approached Scourge.

He turned around to face me, a smile was spread across his face. "How did he take it?"

"He ran away."

He laughed, "Typical. Poor little Sonic can't handle being -"

"Scourge! Don't talk about Sonic like that. He's a good guy and deserves that."

"Whatever," Scourge mumbled. "Let's get going," he took my hand and walked me to my next class.


	5. Chapter 5

_**- - - F I V E - - -**_

There was only one place Sonic would be. Him and I called it our 'chill spot.' When we were younger, we built this place in the forest. I guess it could be called it a tree house.

There was a 'room' on the bottom, two beside each other on top of that, and another on top. Only the bottom 'room' had walls and a door, though. I guess you could call the other three areas platforms.

It was very high and it was built on a hill, so the ground was further down on one side. The thought of falling down was scary. I never went on the highest platform. I wasn't afraid of heights, I was just afraid of falling.

Only Sonic and I knew about the place. We built it together, and went there together. It was a ten

or fifteen minute walk for me. It only took Sonic seconds, though. That was good, on some levels.

Sonic needed time to think and cool off and the time it took to get there was plenty of time. He wasn't very happy when he was hurt, especially when he was so good...

As I got to the top of the steep hill on the way to our area, I spotted the blue blur, running all around the area.

"Sonic!" I yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. He punched the tree closest to him, causing it to

slightly crack.

As I walked closer to him, my eyes widened.

His eyes were bloodshot, all red. He has been... crying.

"Sonic," I breathed, throwing my arms around him.

"Ames," he whispered, slightly sobbing into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Sonic. It'll all be fine," I rubbed his back, not sure how else to try and comfort him.

"I gave her everything. She just..."

"I know," I pulled out of the embrace, and studied him. I've never seen him sadder. My heart ached just looking at him. I could see how sad he felt in his eyes. It hurt seeing him so upset. "I'm

sorry, Sonic," I pulled back into my arms. I wish I could take away the pain he felt, like he always

did for me. I went to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head last second. I gasped and pulled my lips off of his.

I looked at him, waiting for him to apologize or something. Instead, he stood in front of me, staring into my eyes.

As I stared back into his, I noticed something that wasn't there before. I didn't know what it was,

but it was drawing me towards him. Without a second though, I crashed my lips back onto his, closing my eyes. He immediately tightened his arms around me, keeping me close. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck.

In a way that didn't make any sense at all to me, this felt right.

Our lips molded perfectly together as our tongues danced together.

Eventually we pulled apart, needing air.

"I... I'd say I'm sorry," I shrugged, breathless, "but I'm not."

Sonic chuckled, "neither am I."

I smiled as his eyes had a special sparkle to them.

"Ames?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"You know how we always say to say it like it is?"

I nodded.

"Well... I think I love you."

"I..." I was speechless. I didn't know what to feel, or say.

He leaned in and gave me one last peck before letting me out of arms "Couldn't resist," he winked.

**- - - Litsa's POV - - -**

"I just feel so bad," I sighed. I never intended on hurting Sonic like this, ever. If Scourge didn't

have to follow me out that night, or if I didn't even leave.. We wouldn't be in this stupid situation.

"Litsa, stop feeling so bad. What's done is done, there's no sense in dwelling on the past." Scourge sighed, letting go of my hand. "Let's just watch this movie and not talk about Sonic? It's all about you and me now," he took me into his arms and kissed my softly.

"Alright," I smiled, biting my lip.

Half way through the movie, Scourge and I somehow ended up kissing.

I giggled, pulling away. He made me feel so amazing. He was so wonderful. I picked up the remote and turned the tv off. "Let's finish the movie later," I suggested, smiling.

"I like that idea," Scourge approved, gently kissing me again.

"Let's go somewhere," I said in between kisses.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Take me somewhere," I jumped off his lap, and ran over to the door, putting my shoes on.

"Where do you want to go?" Scourge asked, facing me as he remained on the couch.

I shrugged, "anywhere. Let's just go have a good time!"

"Alright," Scourge smiled, getting up off the couch. He walked towards me and gave me another

kiss.

After a few short seconds, I broke the kiss, bending down. I picked up his shoes and handed them to him. "Hurry up," I whispered as I opened the front door. I grabbed his keys and ran out to his car.

I unlocked the car and hopped in the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scourge asked in an amused voice as he climbed in the passenger seat. "I thought I was taking you out."

I shrugged, "I wanna drive this thing. Where to?" I smiled.

He chuckled, "where ever you want to go."

"Where do you want to take me?"

"Where ever -"

"Name a place," I interrupted. This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

Scourge stayed silent as he pursed his lips.

I sighed and got out of the car. I walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door. "You

drive."

He got out of the car, and got back in the driver's seat.

"Now you can go somewhere and surprise me!" I giggled.

Scourge chuckled along with me, as he reached in the back seat, pulling out a large white bag.

"You'll need this," he said, giving me the bag.

"What's this?" I asked as I took the bag. If I didn't know better I'd say it was...

"A dress. You need something nice to wear," he grinned, showing his teeth.

"Where are we going?" I couldn't imagine going anywhere where a dress was necessary.

"You'll see when we get there. Go get your dress on, I'll be waiting," he smiled.

I nodded as I opened the door and headed back for the house.

When I got up to my room, I unzipped the dress cover, revealing a gorgeous black dress. I really

wasn't one to wear dresses, but this was something else.

I quickly changed into the dress, and looked in the mirror.

It only went down to just above my knees. It hung off my right shoulder. The sleeve went down halfway down my arm, almost to my elbow. The dress wasn't too tight or too loose. It was perfect. I twirled around, admiring the dress.

I sighed in amazement and quickly headed downstairs to thank Scourge.

**X**

"Oh my gosh," I gasped as Scourge pulled into the Parking lot of the most expensive, classiest

restaurant in Mobius. I had never been here, but I've heard the food is to die for. "You can't

possibly be here on purpose. Did you make a wrong turn?"

"No, I've been waiting to take you here. Now seems perfect, don't you think?"

I looked down at my outfit. Well, that explains the dress. "It's a good thing I let you drive," I

replied in a joking manner.

Scourge chuckled, and got out of the car. He walked around and opened my door for me.

I sighed as I got out of the car, "alright. Just one question. How can you afford this?"

Scourge suddenly became tense as he closed the door behind me. He let out a small, uneven chuckle. "How can't I? Nothing's too expensive for you."

"Alright..." I was a little worried at his sudden tenseness, but I thought nothing of it.

**X**

"Come on!" I pleaded, opening the front door. "How much was it?" I was dying to know how much the bill at the restaurant was.

"It wasn't much," Scourge said again with a chuckle.

"Litsa, I'm glad you're home!" my mom suddenly said, wrapping her around me. "Did you hear the news?"

"No, why, what happened?"

"Someone robbed the bank! There's a robber on the loose!" she sobbed lightly into my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh... Who would do such a thing?" I looked over at the tv. There were news reporters standing outside the bank, saying something. I couldn't make it out due to my mom's sobbing.

"I, uh, gotta go. I'll see you later," Scourge said.

I turned to say goodbye but he was already gone.

**A/N: hihi!**

**So, with Christmas coming up, I probably won't be updating until boxing day, maybe.**

**... but it might be after 2012. ): My stupid "brother" is bringing his son over for a few weeks.. Guess who gets to babysit while he's getting drunk? -_-'' **

**I'll try to update again ASAP , but no promises as to when that may be.**

**Anyways.. Review? {: **


	6. Chapter 6

_**- - - S I X - - -**_

Sonic and I walked side by side in the school as we did everyday. The only difference today was that we weren't laughing, smiling or even talking. We didn't even look at each other.

Yesterday, when we kissed, it was great, I'll admit that. Afterwards, though, it was awkward. Sonic changed the subject, but things were still awkward. We sort of just stopped talking. I've been drowning in my thoughts since he kissed me.

Did he actually like me? Was that just a pick me up kiss? Was he confused? Maybe it was just in the heat of the moment?

I sighed not knowing what to think.

Sonic looked at me; his way of asking if I was okay, without needing to talk to me.

I smiled, signalizing that I was alright.

I opened my locker, exchanging the books I'd need later, for the ones I needed now. Sonic was casually leaning against the locker beside mine. I closed and locked mine, but he didn't move. I turned to see what he was looking at, noticing Litsa and Scourge were standing just down the hall. They didn't seem normal, either.

Without a second thought, I ran over to Litsa. I needed help. If there was anyone else who could help me deal with Sonic, it was Litsa.

**- Litsa's POV-**

"Hi! Can we talk for a minute?" a voice asked, from behind me.

I turned around to see Amy. I smiled, "sure." I followed her into an area of the hallway where no one stood.

"First off," she began, "how are things with you and Scourge?" she smiled.

"Good," I said frowning.

Amy raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing my horrible lie.

"Okay, it's a little awkward right now, he's acting strange, but it's nothing really."

"Same with Sonic and I," she sighed.

"You two are together?" I asked. I wasn't sure where they stood anymore. One second they're best friends, then they're kissing, then they're friends... They couldn't be anymore confusing.

"Um..." she blushed, looking down. "Well... he kissed me yesterday."

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"That's not a good thing!"

"I'm sorry... what's wrong?" They were so oblivious to they're love for each other. That kiss was the best thing for them.

She sighed, "well... it's just awkward. When I found him, he was breaking trees. Then he was crying into my shoulder, then we kissed. I don't know if he was confused, he actually has feelings for me, or if he just needed it," she shrugged. "I really don't know."

I didn't know what to say... I didn't think Sonic would be one to kiss someone because he needed it... but then again, I didn't think he'd kiss Amy while we were dating. "I don't know what to tell you. I mean, you could try to talk to him about it. I'm sure you guys will work it out for the better, and if you want my honest opinion..." I trailed off, waiting to see if Amy did or not.

She nodded.

"I think you guys kissing was the best thing for you both," I smiled as I slowly backed away, not wanting her to get upset or anything. I made my way back to Scourge, thinking about using my own advice. I'd have to talk to him...

**- Amy's POV -**

How was Sonic kissing me the best thing for us? What did that even mean? I watched as Litsa retreated back to Scourge.

I looked back to the other side of the hallway, at Sonic, who hadn't moved an inch.

Suddenly, the night Sonic and I had _almost_ kissed when I found out Scourge tried to kiss Litsa popped into my head.

_No matter what awkward and uncomfortable thing that happened between us, it never had any effect for long. Sonic and I would always find a way to get things back to normal._

Normal... Maybe we grew out of normal... Maybe it was time to mix things up a little. Maybe it was time to give things a little spice.

I slowly walked back over to Sonic, biting my lip.

When I was only a few feet away from him, I ran up to him, and crashed my lips onto his. As if he were expecting it, he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me.

**- Litsa's POV-**

I smiled as I watched Amy jump into Sonic's arms and kiss him. It was sweet. They had the perfect love story.

Scourge and I on the other hand... well, that was a work in progress.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, as we headed to our class.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting on edge since we got back from our date last night."

"I... Sorry," he let out a small smile.

I sighed, letting go of his hand as I stopped walking. "Scourge, what aren't you telling me? I know something's wrong. You can tell me anything."

"I... Not here. Not now.

**X**

I laid in bed, not able to sleep. I couldn't believe what Scourge told me. It made sense, but I couldn't see it happening. Part of me knew it was true, another part knew it couldn't be.

I sighed.

What would I tell my mom? I can see it now...

"Mom?" I would ask, carefully, wanting her attention.

"Yes, Litsa?" she'd reply, not suspecting anything.

"I, um. I had something I need to tell you."

She would take a break from cleaning, and sit down, ready to listen. "What is it?"

I would sit down beside her, and hesitate, not sure how to make it sound like it's not that big of a deal. "I'm in love," I began, not able to finish my sentence.

"With that charming green hedgehog?"

I would sigh, but I'd know that I had to tell her, so I'd suck it up and try again. "I'm in love with..."

"With?" she would push.

"A criminal," I would choke out, afraid of her reaction.

... I can't even imagine what her reaction would be. She would be mad, worried, probably nauseous, she'd be so many things... I don't think the things she'd be even have names

I sighed, again. Why did Scourge have to rob that bank?

**A/N: Aloha, from Hawaii!**

**LOL no, I wish. I'm still in my country, surrounded in snow. Hahaha.**

**Anyways, sorry for not updating in.. What, ten years? I've been a tad bit obsessed with my newest story - Dear Death Diary. {:**

**It's sorta funny... I turned on my computer thinking "Okay, I have to write I'll Be There For You," then I go and start writing the other story. **

**Anyways, this is only 1k words.. But better than nothing, right? Teehee**

**Review?{:**


	7. Chapter 7

**- - - S E V E N - - -**

**- Litsa's POV -**

I woke up, suddenly feeling as though everything was clear. My mind was officially made up. My mom didn't need to know about Scourge. Hell, no one did. Maybe I could convince him out of robbing anymore banks, or anything else, for that matter. We could be a normal, non-criminal couple, right?

... Or, maybe not. Whatever happens, though, I won't leave him. That much I knew.

**- Amy's POV -**

Another beautiful day. I headed out the door and skipped down the driveway to the awaiting Sonic. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I was thinking," I said, intertwining my hand with his as we began walking.

"About?"

"You should thank Scourge. If it wasn't for his little stunt that night, none of this would have happened."

"What exactly is _this_?"

I stopped walking and stepped in front of him, staring into his eyes. "_Us_. I'm glad we're together."

"Oh, really? I'm glad you're glad, but you can't possibly be as glad as I." He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against mine. I could feel a roaring fire come alive inside of me. He was amazing.

"I'm more glad, Sonic. You'll never know how glad I am. I love you."

"I love you too, Ames."

**X**

"Hey, Litsa!" I said, waving the light blue hedgehog over.

She and her green hedgehog began walking over to the table Sonic and I were sitting at. I got up, out of Sonic's arms, and hugged her. "I see it's going well."

She nodded with a smile on her face, "yes. What happened doesn't change the love I have for him, so it won't change our relationship, either. Thanks! You two look like you're doing good," she winked, obviously she had seen the kiss yesterday.

I nodded, "yes, we're good. Together, finally."

"Scourge," Sonic suddenly said, standing up. I braces myself for a fight, but was completely taken off guard. "Thank you," he said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"You're... welcome?" Scourge said, shaking Sonic's hand.

"If it weren't for you, Amy and I wouldn't be together right now. No offence to you, Litsa."

My mouth fell open. He just thanked Scourge. I was completely dumbstruck.

"None taken," Litsa grinned.

I just stood there, staring at Sonic who was grinning back at me.

**X**

"I wasn't serious you know," I said as Sonic and I were walking out of the school.

"Hey, you said to do it. I'd do anything for you," he grinned.

"Well, that's great to know... I'll be sure to take advantage of that."

"You go right ahead. There's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you, Ames."

I smiled, "There's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you, either, Sonic."

He smiled, as well, and kissed me.

**- Litsa's POV -**

"So," Scourge said, leaning against the wall.

"So?" I asked, walking into his arms.

"You don't care that I robbed the bank?"

"I care... but maybe you could not rob anymore banks... for a while?"

"For you? Maybe," he smirked.

"Dating a criminal is sort of thrilling," I smiled.

"Maybe you could rob 'em with me."

"Me? Rob a bank? Are you crazy? It's bad enough you do it, but me? Oh no, I can't. I'll stick with the thrill of dating a criminal, not being one."

"You're missing out."

"Maybe... or maybe _you _are," I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. "While you're out robbing banks, I'm all alone with no one to love..."

"Well, I guess for your sake, so you have some company, I'll have to stop robbing banks."

"Really?"

"Really," he grinned.

I smiled and started doing a little happy dance in my head. I got him to agree to stop robbing banks. Wether he would eventually rob more again later, I didn't know, but I didn't have to worry about that right now. Right now he was going to be good, which meant I didn't have to worry about him being caught and thrown in jail. I was at peace, and had the greatest guy in the world. "I love you," I whispered, kissing him, again.

"I love you, too, Litsa."

The end!

**A/N: I wasn't sure how to end this... I hope this works, hehe. **


End file.
